Teacher Kink
by RawripopsArentLollipops
Summary: “Is it true you guve extra credit for blowjobs?” -not really a drama, fanfiction just requires 2 genres-
1. TeacherKink

-"Is it true you give extra credit for blowjobs?" Atsushi asked a little too quickly once the classroom was empty, clutching his binder tightly and blushing. Dazai-sensei couldn't look at his whitehaired student without laughing. When he calmed, a small smirk played upon his lips.

"Do you even know what a blowjob is?" He blushed deeper, shaking his head,

"I-I know it's a s-sex thing," he offered shyly, clearly embarrassed. Dazai sat back at his desk with his head resting on his hands. He leaned forward, watching the boy intensely; he liked how he trembled in front of the chalkboard. This was an interesting topic, and he was certainly amused.

"You don't even need extra credit for my class, why are you asking?"

"I don't have a perfect score in your class, so I need the extra credit," he held back a shudder as Dazai licked his lips,

"Bullshit. I can see your grades for all of your classes; you don't try nearly as hard in them. I think you just want to suck my dick." Atsushi blushed deeper, chewing his lip for a moment before responding,

"That's not true. I'm working on bringing my grades up in all of my classes in any way I can," he insisted, loosening his grip on his binder. It was like Dazai-sensei could see right through him, like he could smell his anxiety.

"Did you ask your other teachers about this? What about Chuuya? Or Ranpo?" He was being teased for sure.

"Y-You're the first person I've asked," He said quietly, "s-so do you?" Dazai-sensei shook his head, intentionally lowering his voice just enough to make the boy squirm, but not enough for him to know why,

"Who told you it was an option?" He didn't notice earlier that Atsushi had shifted; he was now holding his binder in front of his pants. How could he have missed something so crucial?

"Answer me. It is important for me to know if someone is spreading rumors like that." The whitehaired boy looked conflicted for a moment before answering,

"I overheard a conversation in the locker room," He said, his voice barely above a whisper,

"Do you know who?" He shook his head,

"Not for sure." Dazai-sensei sighed. This wasn't a fun direction, time for a change.

"I don't fuck prostitutes." Atsushi deflated; he looked disappointed. So that was what this was about.

"I will, however, fuck you for fun if you can keep it a secret; but if you truly only wanted extra credit," the brunette pointed to a file holder labeled "extra credit" on the other side of the room, "I've had that up since the beginning of the school year, At-su-shi-kun~" the whitehaired boy blushed deeper; he was so embarrassed.

"D-Do you offer that to all of your students? Th-the first thing, I-I mean," Dazai straightened up in his seat,

"Come here." Atsushi walked closer, letting Dazai take his hand and lead him behind his desk before bringing him down to his knees,

"This offer is only for you. If you want to give me a blow job, you can. If you want me to fuck your brains out afterwards, I will; but not for extra credit, or regular credit either. What you do or don't do won't affect my opinion of you as your teacher or you grades. Whatever happens is our secret, just like this conversation." Atsushi nodded before shyly reaching forward and unbuttoning Dazai's pants. The brunette watched with the same smirk on his face; he knew this was going to be interesting, but his clothes were getting in the way.

"Since you're choosing this route, would you mind stripping for me?" Atsushi involuntarily gasped at the idea, jumping slightly as if he were startled by the question. It wasn't the request that affected him, so much as the tone; Dazai-sensei has used his teacher voice to ask for it. Atsushi started unbuttoning his shirt, glancing anxiously at the door,

"No one's going to walk in, if that's what you're concerned about," the brunette picked up his phone, showing Atsushi a live feed of the empty school, "we're the only two people in this building." The whitehaired boy stood up, stripping off his clothes until he was completely naked in front of the older man. He chewed on his bottom lip, shivering in the cold air while Dazai looked him over. He knelt down once again in front of his teacher, gently pulling his cock out from his pants and boxers.. or maybe briefs? He couldn't tell from just the waistband and front.

Atsushi stroked it a few times, shocked by the size. How would that fit in his mouth, and inside of other places? He squirmed, rubbing his thighs together as he shyly licked the head. He was honestly clueless when it came to stuff like this. Dazai-sensei gently placed a hand on top of Atsushi's head,

"Put it in your mouth and suck. Watch the teeth." Atsushi followed his instructions carefully, sucking gently on the head. He took it as a praise when Dazai-sensei's fingers began to tangle his hair,

"Now try to take in more, move your head up and down on it," he relaxed his jaw, taking it in until it hit his throat before moving his head away. He repeated the action over and over again with no set rhythm until he could perform it easily, forming a decent pace after that.

"Yes, just like that. Good boy~" he praised, making eye contact with the younger male. Atsushi closed his eyes out of embarrassment; he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He began to stroke whatever couldn't fit inside of his mouth, his free hand reaching behind his legs. He had never done anything like this before, but he wanted an idea of what it would feel like to have Dazai-sensei inside of him. Atsushi angled his hips forward and slowly pushed a single finger inside of himself; it didn't hurt, but it felt strange inside. He couldn't describe it. It burned, but in a good way.

He wiggled the finger inside of him until he could fit a second, choking around Dazai's dick after losing his focus for a few seconds too long. The second finger hurt; he could feel himself tearing. Tears pricked up at the corners of his eyes as questions flooded his mind, mostly: would it hurt? He opened his eyes and Dazai-sensei was still watching.

"Take a deep breath through your nose and relax. Move your fingers slower too, but make longer movements," he followed the instructions flawlessly, but he with any intense pleasure, or even the pain anymore; he hardly noticed it at all. He decided to focus on his teacher; Dazai-sensei held his attention for the moment, and he was desperate to keep Dazai-sensei's attention as well. Without realizing it, he adjusted. He couldn't help but moan around his teacher's erection, some drool sliding out the sides of his mouth.

"Good, now speed up." He began moving the fingers inside of him faster, as well as his mouth and the hand around the brunette's cock. The fingers were buried deep inside of him, but not deep enough. He added a third and rocked his hips against them, frantically trying to get them in deeper.

"Atsushi," Dazai-sensei said, trying to get his attention. He was too close to listen by now. He kept moaning around the cock in front of him, eventually too lost in the sensations to focus on anything. Dazai-sensei tightened his grip in the boy's hair to grab his attention; the younger male moaned louder, looking up at the brunette. Dazai-sensei was only a few years older than him, but he looked so much older with that serious expression.

"Atsushi, stop." He froze, his eyes wide open with shock for a few seconds before letting Dazai's erection out of his mouth with a quiet "pop," his hand resting on the older man's thigh. His hips stilled as he carefully removed his fingers; he didn't understand, did he do something wrong? He really didn't want this to end. Dazai took a moment to cup his jaw, gently running his thumb along his bruised lower lip. He was drinking in his student's desperation.

"Would you like to ride me?" He blushed deeply, nodding despite not quite knowing what that was,

"Get into my lap," Atsushi crawled up carefully, red painting his body. Dazai kept eye contact as he slowly slid Atsushi down onto his erection, holding him by the hips. The whitehaired boy let out a long, loud moan, arching slightly as it entered him; he hadn't expected it to feel this good.

He wanted to bounce on it as soon as it had completely entered him, but Dazai kept him still on it with one hand. He didn't have time to wonder where the other hand went before it was fondling his erection, the palm firmly rubbing slow circles around the head.

Atsushi wouldn't be able to last like this. He lost all sense of his surroundings; he couldn't even hear himself. His vision went white and he felt himself tightening around his teacher. His mouth was open and he was trembling. He felt a tongue and lips on his neck; gosh he could have cum from that alone. It was so hard to resist,

"Cum for me, Atsushi," He shivered as the orgasm took hold, his body spasming as each wave of pleasure hit him hard. Dazai leaned back to watch, keeping his pace as his student came. It was magnificent; he had never seen anyone react this well to so little before. He couldn't let this be a one-time thing, especially when Atsushi came this intensely. Dazai began thrusting in and out of the boy but still held him in place; he was his new favorite test subject, that was for sure.

Atsushi was on autopilot by this point; he wasn't sure what he was saying besides "Please!" "Sensei~!!" "Too much!" And "Dazai~!!!" He was desperately trying to push back against Dazai-sensei's erection as it pushed and pulled inside of him in all the right ways, and was getting visibly frustrated with his inability to do so. He balled his hands around fistfuls of Dazai's shirt as he trembled in place. He felt teeth nibbling up his jaw to his ear,

"You look so pretty like this~ maybe I should take you home and fuck you like this every night," Atsushi moaned especially loud at the suggestion, his legs twitching around Dazai's waist.

"I wonder how kinky you could get. Would you let me tie you up with a vibrator up your ass for hours at a time?" Atsushi thrust his hips upward, a string of "yes yes yes~!" Leaving his lips, his body taking on a whole new shade of red. This felt so good, and he loved the dirty talk.

"That would be fun to watch. You wouldn't even know I'm there. I bet you would be screaming my name the entire time and rutting against the air," Atsushi collapsed onto Dazai's chest, panting heavily as his orgasm slowly ended. He rested his head on Dazai's shoulder as the older man kissed his cheek chastely. Dazai kept his pace, deciding to move Atsushi up and down in time with it. The whitehaired boy was overly sensitive after that; each movement was too much for him to handle.

"Try to last a bit longer this next time, Atsushi, or I'll have to take you home tonight and teach you how," he gasped as Dazai-sensei moved his hands to his ass, groping it as he continued to push and pull him up and down on his dick.

"Pl-Please, nngh~! it's too ahh~!! Much~!" Dazai nipped at his ear, making the boy arch,

"It'll be like this every time you sleep with me~" Atsushi whined, "I'll fuck you so often, you won't feel comfortable when you're not stuffed full of my cum. You'll get so used to cumming on my dick, you won't be able to cum empty," Atsushi struggled to sit up between his fragile state and the angle Dazai-sensei was holding him at,

"I-Is tha-ahh~!t even possible?" He whimpered when he saw Dazai-sensei's smirk, fear and excitement filling his body from the tip of his curling toes to the top of his pretty little head,

"Let's do an experiment~" Dazai kissed him deeply, pushing the younger male onto his desk. He felt Atsushi tighten around him as he lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders. He paused for a moment, kissing the boy's calf gently. Atsushi gasped softly, thrown off by the sudden change of pace; Sensei was so sweet. He squirmed in place underneath his teacher. Dazai pulled out until only the head was inside before quickly slamming into him to the base. Atsushi was lost in pleasure, even with this slow pace. He couldn't keep track of what was happening besides the pleasure. He could feel fingers digging into his thighs and lips against his; cloth rubbing against his calves. Then his hands tugging at Dazai's clothes, kisses down his chest. Teeth against his neck; oh gosh he wanted to be covered in bruises after this. Though, nothing could have compared to what he felt next.

He had expected to be filled with Dazai's cum after the dirty talk. He had expected to be covered in kisses. He had expected to feel a burn in his legs from all the stretching their current position required for a kiss. But this was so much better than he expected.

Atsushi was hot and sweaty in all the right ways, and covered in his own hot cum; Dazai was licking it off of his neck, keeping his pace with ease as Atsushi laid under him, panting. His legs didn't burn from the stretch, but from Dazai's grip getting tighter and tighter around his thighs. There wasn't a kiss as Dazai came inside of him either, but that meant he was rewarded with a deep, sexy groan near his ear as Dazai filled him up. What he hadn't expected was for it to feel so thick and hot inside him. He had half a mind to wonder how he ever lived comfortably without it and the brunette inside him; he was already addicted.

"D-Dazai-sensei, c-could this be a r-regular thing?" He panted our shyly, trying to to squirm with his teacher inside him to the hilt. The older man reached his hand down between them and began stroking Atsushi's soft and hypersensitive cock, his response almost drowned out by Atsushi's loud, whiny moans protesting the overstimulation,

"That's cute. You think I'm going to let this be a one night stand?" He placed a kiss on Atsushi's forehead,

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, At-su-shi-kun~"


	2. TeacherKinkPart2

Akutagawa didn't even pretend to pay attention in Chuuya-Sensei's class; it was overrated anyways. He was supposed to be taking a test, but oh well. Failing out of it would have been a blessing because, honestly, he hated his teacher and his stupid melodramatic clothes. Who the fuck wore a leather harness for fashion? None of the other students have noticed for sure, but their teacher was one kinky motherfucker. Everyone else was blind.

He pulled out his phone and some headphones. At the very least, he should try to be productive on raising his video game scores. He turned the volume up all the way because why not, might as well if he was determined to block out shorty blue eyes. An hour flew by so much faster when Akutagawa didn't even take out a pencil or pen for the day, and his playlist was on point today.

"You have 5 minutes to finish your tests. Use your time wisely," Chuuya-Sensei urged, making direct eye contact with the ravenette who then proceeded to rip the test into tiny little pieces while never breaking that eye contact. Chuuya growled. Rebellious little shit.

"Is everyone done?" Everyone else in the class nodded.

"Good. Stack up your tests and get out. You're done for the day." Chuuya held onto Akutagawa's shoulder, keeping him in his seat as all his classmates left. He walked to the door once the classroom was empty except for them, closing and locking the door with them inside. The redhead sighed, lighting a cigarette,

"What is it going to take for you to actually try in my class? You're not just ruining your record; I'm paid by class average and you're messing with my wine budget." He took a long drag as he leaned against the door, waiting for the boy to answer. Chuuya was at a breaking point, not that he'd admit it. Akutagawa set his phone down, plucking out the headphones. This was the first interesting thing to happen in Chuuya-Sensei's class as far as he could recall.

"You can't buy my obedience like I'm some kind of cheap whore." The redhead smirked, writing 98% on the chalkboard,

"How much will this get me, sweetie~?" Aku growled,

"Do you actually need the full five minutes? I wouldn't want you to overpay~" Chuuya laughed,

"Try two hours on a bad day."

"As if," Aku snorted back at him, shoving his phone into his pocket. He got up, heading towards the door Chuuya was still leaning against and blocking,

"Let me out."

"Will you behave if I let you out?" The ravenette scowled,

"As if I'd listen to someone who wears a sex harness in public." Akutagawa knew he was fucked when Chuuya made eye contact after that remark, and he knew it would only get worse when he stood up straight in front of the younger male.

"How long have you known about that, dirty boy~?"

"You can't seduce me into behaving either, I'm not that perverted."

"Bullshit. How fucking kinky do you have to be to recognize that this," he tugged at the metal buckle on the crossed pieces of leather, "is a harness?" Aku rolled his eyes,

"It's pretty fucking obvious, especially when you wear it that high up. I'm not interested in being a part of your role play fetish."

"You're not. All I'm asking is for you to behave and do your work during class. As I said before, you're affecting my paycheck and I can't afford both my apartment and my wine on a reduced salary. How would you sleep at night if your favorite teacher was homeless?" The ravenette rolled his eyes,

"Buy cheaper wine, or stop drinkin-"

"Absolutely not!" He shouted a bit too quickly, accidentally crushing his cigarette. He tsked at himself, dropping it and putting it out on the floor, "all I need you to do is write something on your papers that might resemble an answer and at least try to hide that you're playing on your phone during class. I can fake the rest from there. Name your price" Aku smirked, leaning down to Chuuya-sensei's level. His face was only a few inches away from his teacher's,

"Move." Chuuya-Sensei looked confused, like he was expecting something different,

"I-I beg your pardon?" He stood up straight again,

"Then beg." The redhead chuckled,

"You must have felt so confident when you stole that line from tumblr."

"Whatever. I don't have to take this from a rope bunny."

The redhead scoffed,

"You wish. Just pretend to participate in class and you can have anything you want. I'm n-" Chuuya was cut off with a rough, heated kiss as Akutagawa shoved him up against the door. The redhead blushed as a knee rubbed between his legs. His tongue invaded his teacher's mouth as his hands tugged at the harness. Chuuya's fingers hooked around the ravenette's belt loops, pulling him closer and holding him there. The redhead trailed his hands up to the hem of Akutagawa's pants, making quick work of his belt and buttons before reaching inside. He wrapped his fingers around his student's dick, stroking slowly to get him hard. Aku growled as he pulled away from the kiss,

"I wanted you to shut up, not play with my dick." Chuuya nibbled gently along the ravenette's neck, gripping the boy a little more firmly and smirking when he succeeds in getting a sound from taller male,

"You seem to be enjoying it, and wasn't this your ploy all along? Naughty boys get more attention~" Akutagawa leaned closer, placing more pressure between the redhead's legs until he moaned loudly underneath him,

"Fuck, do you have some kind of Daddy fetish too? Kinky bastard." Chuuya stroked him a little faster,

"Why? Do you want to ride Daddy in his classroom~?" The ravenette gasped, involuntarily bucking into the redhead's hand. He placed his hand around his teacher's neck, watching those blue eyes go wide,

"Stop talking."

"Will you keep doing this if I sto-?" The redhead couldn't hold back a shudder as the hand squeezed tightly around his neck; he didn't stop stroking the younger male though.

"The more you talk, the rougher I'll get. I realize that you're a glutton for punishment, but try to restrain yourself before this stops being fun for you." He choked his teacher long enough to prove his point, long enough for those wide blue eyes to fill with panic. Aku released his grip, giving his teacher a moment catch his breath; but he was nothing if not efficient. He stripped Chuuya-Sensei down to nothing and spent the remaining time watching Chuuya-Sensei gasp for air.

"I'll have to bring a leash next time," he mumbled, considering his own minor dilemma. He wasn't entirely fond of the idea of Chuuya-Sensei seeing him completely naked, of all the other teachers in the building, but he wasn't about to get cum on any of his clothes. He stripped down completely, folding his clothes up neatly and placing them on a desk. The redhead hugged him from behind, kissing along shoulder; much to the ravenette's annoyance,

"Stop with the foreplay already, pervert." He felt a sigh down his back as a bottle cap clicked; he shivered, turning his head and body slightly to complain to Sensei's face, only to be drawn into a deep kiss. The ravenette braced himself as two fingers slipped into him at the same time, he winced at the roughness. Kissing in this position was awkward with their height difference; Chuuya spread his student's legs a little wider, effectively knocking him down a few inches and getting better access to his entrance. He probed as deep as he could, feeling around for something specific; when he pressed on it, Aku's legs quivered and his mouth released the most delicious sound Chuuya had heard in years.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before, dirty boy~?" Chuuya-Sensei asked in his ear while rubbing gentle circles inside of him; he could feel the ravenette's deep red blush creeping up his neck,

"I told you to stop talki-nngh~!" He cut himself off with a loud moan as a third finger entered him, all three began to move slowly inside of him. Chuuya-Sensei nipped at his ear,

"Answer me, or you won't cum tonight" he threatened, earning a whine from his student. My, how he changed with the proper motivation,

"Yes, I've fingered myself before. I do it all the time," he admitted, panting,

"And how do you usually do it?" Aku rocked his hips against the redhead's long fingers,

"Faster than this, and dry." Chuuya growled, slowly removing his fingers as a threat. The boy whimpered when his teacher take a step back,

"Wait! I'll tell you," he pleaded, "please, don't stop," Chuuya stepped close to him again, long enough for the ravenette to release a sigh of relief before he was knocked down with his chest laying flat on the shockingly cold desk. One finger teased at his gaping hole; he gasped before continuing,

"Most of the time when I do it, I lie on my back," the finger pressed inside just past the nail; he shivered, "I don't usually take my boxers off for it," it thrusted slowly and shallowly, not going in more than an inch each time, "My legs are bent up at an angle. I start with my middle finger. My ring finger goes in next, and my index finger last. I don't use lubricant because it gets sticky and I'm usually faster," the single finger pushed in deeper, but kept the same pace.

"Do you watch porn when you fuck yourself?" The ravenette could feel his nipples getting hard from rubbing against the desk,

"No. I think about getting fucked though, not by anyone in particular; more like at a gloryhole," a second finger pushed in and Aku arched, raising his ass up in the air, silently begging for more,

"Have you been to a gloryhole before~?" He moaned at the question while those fingers traced circles just outside of his prostate,

"Yes, once. I sucked people off all day through condoms. My favorite was cherry flavored and his dick was big enough to make me choke. A few guys paid me, but I wasn't there for money," Chuuya-Sense was clearly amused even if Aku couldn't see it,

"Did you fuck yourself on it?" He shook his head, "why not?" His student whined at the question, pushing against the fingers inside of him,

"Answer me."

"He left when he found out I'm a guy; he didn't even cum first." The redhead laughed, adding a third finger. The ravenette blushed darkly, feeling humiliated as Chuuya-Sensei leaned down and kissed gently between his shoulder blades. He couldn't stop the soft sounds coming out of his mouth, nor the deep arch his body threw him into,

"Have you had sex before?" The redhead could sense him breaking down; he placed more gentle kisses along the boy's back,

"You're doing so well. This is the last question you'll have to answe; just answer me one more time~" he encouraged the boy gently, pressing his fingers in a bit deeper. He could feel his student's reluctance in how his body tensed,

"No." He mumbled quietly, his face pressed against the desk. Chuuya-Sensei stood up straight, slowly removing his fingers. He rubbed the head of his dick against Aku's ass for a moment before gently pushing in. The ravenette froze, but his teacher kept pushing in, only stopping once he was fully inside. He heard the sound of gloves being removed and vaguely wondered if those had been on him the entire time. Soon, Chuuya-Sensei was placing more kisses along his back,

"You're being such a good boy right now~" he praised, ruffling the boy's black hair gently as he trailed kisses along his neck. Aku moaned softly, his skin turning red wherever those lips touched. Chuuya's hands trailed down his back, not stopping until they reached his ass. The ravenette whined in protest as his teacher groped his ass, kneading it gently. He hated that such a weird thing was making him tighter around his teacher. Akutagawa rolled his hips, feeling a kiss turn into a smirk against the skin between his shoulder and neck. Chuuya stood up again, spreading Aku's cheeks wide as he pulled almost all the way out before burying himself to the hilt inside of him; he relished the boy's pleasured screams as he repeated it over and over again. Aku tried desperately to push back against the older man's erection, but his lower half was pinned in place by the hands on his ass,

"We would get along much better in class if you were always like this~" Chuuya teased, slapping his student's ass as he sped up.

"S-Sensei, please~!!" He begged; he was too sensitive from the foreplay and couldn't process the intense pleasure while he was restrained like this. The redhead licked his lips,

"Are you going to be a good boy for me~?" Aku nodded frantically, struggling against his surprisingly strong grip,

"Y-Yes~!! Please!" Chuuya pinched his ass, making him gasp and buck up,

"I don't think you will," he teased, "you haven't behaved in class before, why would you start now?" The ravenette was a mess underneath him. From what he could see of the boy's face, he was close to tears and ready to burst. Maybe he was taking this too far-

"I'll do anything," he moaned, "I'll be good, I'll be good," he repeated it like a mantra in his overstimulated state, occasionally interrupting it to beg,

"I promise," he panted out. Chuuya slowed down, pulling out and flipping the boy over before thrusting back in. He pulled Akutagawa up until the boy was sitting up on the desk, kissing him as he kept thrusting into him at a much slower pace. He wrapped his arms around Chuuya-sensei's neck, a few tears falling as his teacher continued to hold him in place. The redhead kissed away the tears, savoring the salty liquid,

"I'll let you this time because you've been so good for me today, but you have to be good in class too. If you misbehave in anyway, I will follow through with your punishment next time. Do you understand me?" Aku nodded but his gaze was resting somewhere around Chuuya-Sensei's shoulder. His teacher cupped his face, tilting his head up for another passionate kiss. He tilted the ravenette back until he was lying on the small desk, moving his hands to the back of the boy's thighs. He brought Akutagawa's legs up, the latter wrapped his legs around him and began to push back against each thrust, taking the man deeper inside of him. Hours passed by within seconds and the orgasms lasted seconds that passed like hours; everything blurred together. Every thrust, every kiss, every praise and every grope; it was like they all blurred together in a shapeless haze of pleasure. They didn't stop until well into the night, past midnight at least. Chuuya had been the one to stop; something about having papers to grade. His student had pouted for a full half hour before deciding to go home for the night; there wasn't really much he could have done to make him feel better when he had work to do by morning.

-

The next morning

-

Chuuya worried about his new favorite student; even while he was rebelling, he always showed up early and never missed a day. Now it was five minutes until the bell and he still wasn't there. Was he too rough on the boy? Did he hurt his feelings somehow?

"Chuuya-Sensei, there's something wrong with my desk," the redhead looked over just in time to see the desk collapse in on itself under the weight of a backpack. He sweatdropped as his students near it jumped back, one screaming,

"Move it to the hallway, there are plenty of extra desks in here," he amazed even himself sometimes when he played innocent like that. He looked over to the clock, 45 seconds. He counted each one waiting for Akutagawa. At 30 seconds, he caught a glimpse of the ravenette leaning against the wall just outside of the door. Had he been there the entire time? At 10 seconds, he entered. At 1 second, he sat down; leaving absolutely no time for them to talk.

Akutagawa didn't pull out his phone all day, and today, when given a makeup test, he actually marked his answers. Chuuya gave him a stack of makeup assignments with a small smile, the ravenette didn't lift his gaze off of his desk the entire day. He even stayed and worked through lunch, but so did a few other students so Chuuya still couldn't get time to talk with him. Three minutes before the dismissal bell, Akutagawa set a four inch thick stack of paper on Chuuya-Sensei's desk; he still refused to look at the older male even then. He watched the boy as he walked back to his seat; he wasn't limping at least. He packed up his bag but he didn't sprint to the door like everyone else. Aku was the last to reach the door, and, rather than walking out like Chuuya expected, he closed it with both of them inside. This could be interesting.

Akutagawa looked at him, as if he were expecting something from the older man. It took Chuuya a moment to realize what he wanted. He flashed back to his promise from last night when they were both on the floor:

"I know you only acted like that for attention," he said quietly into black hair as he held the boy close, "You want to be pampered," he kissed his forehead, "I'll still pay attention to you if you behave, I promise." Akutagawa curled up closer to his teacher, and they started up again soon afterwards.

"Come here," he ordered gently from his desk, watching conflicting emotions dance across the boy's face. He hesitated for a few seconds before walking over to his teacher, stopping a foot away from him. Chuuya pulled him into his lap, hugging him. He kissed his cheek, petting his hair as the boy melted under the affection,

"You're so sweet like this," the redhead said happily as the boy blushed and hid his face in his shoulder, "such a good boy~" he lifted his student's head, kissing him gently. Akutagawa squirmed on his lap, his blush was only getting deeper. Chuuya held him close as he pulled away from the kiss, choosing instead to cover his face in kisses between praises that seemed to only make the boy squirm more. He kissed wherever he saw red and was delighted to see he only got redder. After awhile, the silent ravenette started to whine at the kisses and praises; Chuuya had long before caught on to his praise kink,

"Are you going to cum for me?" Akutagawa bit his lip, nodding shyly,

"You deserve it, good boy~," he kissed the ravenette,

"Don't hold back anything, cum for Sensei~," Chuuya had never seen anything like it before; he had gotten Aku to come by just holding him close, kissing him all over his face, and praising him. The boy's orgasm ripped through him; he arched and bucked in erratic spasms, moaning "Sensei~!!" as he held tightly onto Chuuya's shirt. The redhead kissed along his jaw to his ear,

"You look so pretty like this, my good boy~," his legs started to twitch around Chuuya's, "does it feel good?" Aku nodded, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, "you're amazing; you cum so wonderfully for me," the ravenette let out a mini-scream as his orgasm peaked; he was shaking as he came down from it. He went limp against his teacher, panting into his shoulder. He shivered as Chuuya began rubbing his back, his other hand absent-mindedly petting his black hair,

"I need you to wait for a little while so I can grade papers, can you do that?" He whined softly,

"I can think of plenty of other things you can do with those pretty little lips of yours other than complain~" Aku's eyes went wide at the suggestion while his body tensed,

"I noticed you didn't eat lunch today, do you want Sensei to feed you~?" He nodded frantically against the redhead's shoulder. Chuuya smiled, lifting his head up and placing a gentle kiss on his nose before he slipped underneath his teacher's desk. He wheeled his roller chair in a bit closer as the ravenette undid his pants and brought his dick out. He didn't hesitate, licking from the base to the head before taking most of it into his mouth. One of Chuuya's hands found its way back to his hair,

"You're magnificent. You have an extraordinary talent~" He praised the boy one last time as he sucked, bobbing his head at a relatively slow pace. The redhead sighed with pleasure before returning to his grading. The room was silent except for the sound of a pen scratching on paper and the occasional slurp. The redhead leaned back in his chair with a sigh, watching his student for a moment. He had his eyes closed and his hands were holding onto the hem of his teacher's pants. The ravenette's mouth was red from overuse, Chuuya had no doubt his jaw was hurting; it had been over an hour and a half since he started. Chuuya slid his hand down from the boy's hair to his cheek, watching him choke as he tried to take in more than he could handle.

Chuuya smiled gently at his student when he opened his eyes, making the younger boy blush. He had changed so much since yesterday. Before, he would have been challenging him on every little thing, but now he was too shy to even look at him. The ravenette closed his eyes again; he was getting redder by the second now that Chuuya was paying attention to him. The younger male pulled back, Chuuya's dick bounced out of his mouth with a quiet pop. The ravenette wrapped his fingers around it anxiously, stroking him slowly. He slipped his tongue out, gently dragging it over the head of his dick before taking it back into his mouth. He hummed quietly around it as he started stroking faster, determined to keep his sensei's attention. Chuuya moaned softly, moving both of his hands to the boy's hair,

"I'm close~ do you want me to cum on your face or in your mouth?" The boy moaned loudly around him, his posture tensing. Chuuya knew he wouldn't get an answer; the ravenette wasn't going to stop what he was doing for something like that. Akutagawa leaned closer to him and now that he was in the light, he could see the boy was naked underneath him. Chuuya licked his lips, placing one of his gloves hands over Aku's and holding it still in place. The ravenette opened his eyes, looking up shyly at his teacher,

"Stop touching me," the ravenette went pale as he obeyed, letting go of the older male. He sat back on his heels, his gaze falling to the floor.

"You're not being punished. Look at me," he gasped, quickly looking up. He watched Chuuya-sensei stroke himself, "open your mouth and stick your tongue out," the boy blushed deeply as he did so; he could hardly stay in place.

"Puff your chest out a little more, I want to cum all over your pretty pink nipples~" Aku placed his hands on his spread legs, closing his eyes and arching forward,

"Perfect. Stay just like that until I tell you to move," The redhead moaned softly as he covered the boy in his cum. The first sputter of semen landed on his nose and in his hair, the second landed on his tongue and his chin; he lost track after that. When Chuuya-sensei had finished, he was dripping cum from his face and chest was painted white. The redhead took a moment to admire the boy and how pretty he was like this,

"I almost want to take you home and keep you as a fuck doll," he could see the ravenette's erection twitch as he tried not to moan,

"You would like that, wouldn't you? I don't know why I keep thinking you're innocent minded when you're obviously a very dirty boy~" Aku shivered, biting his lip and looking away. He was getting shy from the attention,

"Come up here, let me see your pretty face~" the ravenette used the older man's legs as support to stand so he could lift himself into his lap. Chuuya looked him over with a predatory expression before leaning forward to lick some cum off of his face. The boy whined, moving away as his teacher licked him,

"Hentai sensei," he mumbled quietly, embarrassed. He couldn't read Chuuya's expression well, but he could sense danger in it. The redhead pulled him closer, licking the boy's lips,

"Stop that, you're being weird," Akutagawa complained, placing his hands on the older man's chest and pushing him away gently. The redhead chuckled, grabbing some tissues from his desk,

"Hold still for a minute, let me clean you off," he said, wiping the boy's face and chest off. He noticed the boy squirmed more than usual when he started wiping his chest off,

"If you're going to move around anyways," he started, tossing a wadded up tissue in the trash, "would you like to ride me?" The ravenette was already positioning himself by the time Chuuya said the word "ride," and was sliding down on the word "me." He still had cum inside of him from yesterday that worked as lube, and his teacher had no doubt he spent all morning preparing himself for this. It didn't take long for him to devolve into a loud, blushing mess at the fast pace he started off with. The redhead couldn't hide his amusement as the boy rode him like his life depended on it, especially when he fell forward onto his chest but kept riding with his head on his teacher's shoulder.

"You're such a good boy~" he praised as he moved his hands to his student's hips, helping him keep his pace. He felt Aku tighten around him, "patient too," Chuuya nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply, "I'm proud of you. You did all your work, you followed my class rules, and you waited for me all day without complaining. I love it when you behave for me~" He kissed up the boy's neck, feeling his skin get warmer with each compliment. The ravenette was unusually silent while he was being praised, Chuuya was a little concerned,

"You're very tight too~," he thrusted up into the boy, "and those sounds you make, I could never get bored of them. Every part of you is so pretty. I prefer you when you're obedient like this, but even when you were rebelling, you were beautiful~" Akutagawa moaned into his ear, his hands tightened to fists around Chuuya's shirt. Chuuya trailed a hand up the boy's back until fingertips found black locks, petting his hair gently as he kept pace,

"C-Could I really be your f-fuck doll?" He asked shyly after a few more moments of being uncharacteristically quiet. The redhead smirked, gently pulling the boy back by his hair so he could look at him face to face,

"Is that what you've been worrying about?" Akutagawa nodded, chewing on his lip. Chuuya kissed him chastely, holding him in a way that made the boy's heart race even as he pulled away,

"Make me cum and I'll fuck you so often you won't be able to function without my cock in your ass every night." Aku blushed all over as he sped up, bouncing faster on his teacher's dick. The redhead moaned loudly, caught off-guard by the sudden change of pace,

"Sl-Slow down," the ravenette didn't slow, but moved even faster. He could tell Sensei liked it; he didn't slow down until Chuuya came inside of him with a low groan. He didn't care that he couldn't cum at the pace or that it made him sensitive; he was happy to have pleased his teacher. Chuuya covered the ravenette's face in kisses, turning his skin red,

"You're amazing~" Aku moaned, getting shy from the attention, "so attentive," he felt a hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it slowly, "and obedient," a special kind of shiver went down his spine; he arched in spasms, involuntarily pressing his chest against his teacher's, "such a good boy~" he couldn't have stopped that sound from ripping out of his throat if he tried. He wasn't sure what it was, only that it was the loud and embarrassing note on which he came harder than he ever had before. It left him trembling for over an hour after it ended. His legs shook too badly for him to stand- much to Chuuya's amusement. He still tried to stand anyways when he got off, only to collapse onto his teacher's desk with his upper half lying flush against it and his legs spread wide and wobbling. He could feel the redhead's smirk as he stepped up close behind the boy, pressing him down with one hand to keep him in place,

"Is there anyone who might notice if I steal you for the weekend?" Akutagawa shook his head,

"I live alone," he felt a few gentle kisses against his shoulder,

"Good. I like seeing you like this," he knew he was about to get fingerfucked before Chuuya-sensei had even finished the sentence, "hold still for your Sensei~" Akutagawa blushed, ending the rest of his coherent speech for the night with a simple, pouty mutter,

"Hentai Sensei."


End file.
